1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electronic connector, and more particularly to a stacked electronic connector that allows connection conditions to be verified from different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, RJ-45 modular socket assemblies are used to connect a computer to a network, such as the Internet, a wide area network (WAN) or a local area network (LAN). Universal serial bus (USB) connectors are used to connect peripheral devices to computers. An RJ-45 modular socket assembly often has visual indicators such as LEDs to indicate that the RJ-45 modular socket assembly is connected. However, the indicators in a conventional stacked electronic connector can only be viewed from in front of the stacked electronic connector. Being able to see the indicators from only one specific direction is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stacked electronic connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a stacked electronic connector that permits a person to see connection indicators from different directions.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.